criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Marson Murder
The Marson Murder 'is the seventeenth case in the game. Case Background The victim was a member of the Marson Family named Steven Marson. He was injected with a syringe which bloated his face causing him to die. The killer was Benjamin Helmsville. The Helmsvilles and The Marsons despised each other for generations. Benjamin discovered that Steven found out Roger Helmsville's secret so he wanted to protect his father by killing Steven. Benjamin was sentenced to life imprisonment. Victim *'Steven Marson '(His face was bloated with syringes all over it) Murder Weapon *'Syringe Killer *'Benjamin Helmsville' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect rides a bike *The suspect eats chocolate Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides a bike *The suspect eats chocolate Suspect's Profile *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect eats chocolate Suspect's Profile *The suspect is superstitious Suspect's Profile *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect rides a bike *The suspect eats chocolate Killer's Profile *The killer is superstitious. *The killer rides a bike. *The killer eats chocolate. *The killer is male. *The killer's blood type is O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Bridge. (Clues: Victim's Body, Horseshoe, Torn Letter) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Nicole Marson about the murder. *Analyze Horseshoe. (03:00:00) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Roger Helmsville's Letter) *Talk to Roger Helmsville about the victim. *Investigate Manor Interior. (Clues: Locked Drawer) *Examine Locked Drawer. (Result: Opened Drawer) *Examine Opened Drawer. (Clue: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Reporter's Card) *Talk to Dawn Cardwell about the victim. *Talk to Jake Coulson about the murder weapon. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate City Sewers. (Clues: Broken Syringe) *Examine Broken Syringe. (Result: Syringe) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (06:00:00) *Investigate Sewer Entrance. (Clues: Torn Letter, Torn Flyer) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Family Flyer) *Talk to Benjamin Helmsville about the victim. *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Meeting Letter) *Examine Meeting Letter. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Dawn Cardwell about her story. *Talk to Nicole Marson about Roger's secret. *Talk to Benjamin Helmsville about the father's secret. *Talk to Roger Helmsville about his secret. *Investigate Manor Foyer. (Clues: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (00:30:00) *Talk to Jake Coulson about the phone number. *Investigate Sewers Outlet. (Clues: Bloody Needle) *Examine Bloody Needle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Dawn Cardwell about her problem. *Investigate Bridge. (Clues: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Notes) *Return the notepad to Dawn Cardwell. *Check up on Nicole Marson. *Investigate Manor Interior. (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Wedding Photo) *Return the wedding photo to Nicole Marson. *See what is the matter with Roger Helmsville. *Investigate City Sewers. (Clues: Torn Pieces of Paper) *Examine Torn Pieces of Paper. (Result: Invitation) *Return the invitation to Roger Helmsville. *Go to Next Case. (1 star)